


Lack of Motivation

by revior



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Doofenshmirtz is feeling a little low on motivation and cannot bring himself to build some sort of evil machine that would change the world.Parry just happens to be there to help.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Kudos: 53





	Lack of Motivation

"Oh, Perry, there you are," mumbled the evil scientist, sitting on the floor. "I was wondering when you would come here and once again decide to destroy my plans."

"I don't think you understand why I'm here, Doofenshmirtz," pointed out Perry, a soft smile on his face.

The scientist frowned. "Why _are_ you here, actually? I'm not building an evil machine this time so there's really nothing that you can do to break me."

"I'm sad that you think of me like that," said Perry. "I'm here to stop you from killing everyone and everything, not to destroy your dreams."

Doofenshmirtz looked up at Perry. "What?"

"I'm serious. I just don't want to see you wreak havoc in the world so I'm here to stop you from doing it every time. Plus, don't you think that we're kind of becoming friends?"

"I guess so. But I doubt that I can build machines anytime soon. I'm feeling a little low right now."

"That's alright. I'll be here in case you need anything, you know."

"Perry, can I ask you a question?" finally said Doofenshmirtz after a short while of silence. "Do you think that we could ever change who we are?"

"Yes, of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, Heinz. You can always change."

"Thank you." He took a deep breath. "Oh, and one more thing. Do you think that we can ever be something more than friends?"

"That I'm even more sure of."


End file.
